A Idade do Céu
by MViana
Summary: "Não somos o que queríamos ser, somos um breve pulsar em um silêncio antigo com a idade do céu."


**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens são de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi, se fosse meu, Shitennou jamais teria morrido._**

* * *

><p><strong>A Idade do Céu<strong>

_"__Não somos mais que uma gota de luz, uma estrela que cai, uma fagulha tão só na idade do céu."_

Era uma noite de verão e embora a temperatura fosse quente, a brisa entrava por toda e qualquer janela, porta e frestas e varria toda a extensão do palácio em Tóquio de Cristal em um frescor agradável. Nephrite, ou melhor, Mitsuo - como ele era chamado nessa vida - estava no fim de sua ronda habitual do lado de fora dos portões do palácio. O vento sacudia os longos cabelos para trás enquanto, curioso, ele observava o céu por de trás da estrutura de cristal pontiaguda. A lua minguava, as estrelas podiam ser vistas em uma faixa branca e salpicada de pontos brilhantes, elas falavam com ele, elas diziam muitas coisas quando ele estava disposto a ouvir.

- O que elas dizem? – A voz doce e tranquila de Sailor Jupiter o fez virar a cabeça lentamente.

- Depende do que você quer saber. – Deu de ombros, vendo-a parar ao seu lado casualmente.

A pouca luz da noite mostrava a expressão tranquila da guerreira dentro de seu habitual fuku de batalha, os olhos verdes escurecidos, mas ainda sim brilhantes e poderosos, miravam o céu com uma doçura capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se o mais indefeso dos homens, mesmo que não direcionados a ele.

- Gostaria de ouvir o que quer que seja que elas queiram dizer agora. – Cruzou os braços.

- Estão quietas.

- Quietas?

- Não há nada. – Torceu os lábios de leve. – Está tudo em paz, apenas.

- Elas se calam assim? – Direcionou a fala aos pontos brilhantes no céu azul.

- Elas não se calam, apenas não mostram a agitação a qual eu estava acostumado há algum tempo. Elas dizem que está tudo bem, o palácio, nossos reis, a pequena dama, nossos amigos... Estão todos bem, estarão todos bem, não há nada que perturbe a paz hoje.

- Como elas podem saber tanto? – O tom de voz era quase como o de uma criança curiosa.

_"__Não somos o que queríamos ser, somos um breve pulsar em um silêncio antigo com a idade do céu"_

- Elas observam o universo há milhares de anos, nossos anos são segundos perto do tempo de tudo isso. – Apontou pra cima. – Estrelas apenas sabem.

- Você disse sobre nossos reis, nossos amigos... – Engoliu seco, sentindo o coração bater forte dentro do peito. – E sobre nós? – A voz saiu tão baixa e falhada que Makoto teve impressão de que ele não havia ouvido devido ao longo silêncio deixado ali.

A guerreira se sentia um pouco idiota, porque depois de um tempo de mágoa – por motivos que ela mesma achava idiotas, como ficar com raiva por ele ter sido controlado mentalmente – havia tomado coragem de se aproximar e a chance era perfeita, ele estava só, ela também. Não teria que sofrer a influência de Rei – que ainda insistia em manter distância do shitennou e em especial de Jadeite, por mais que já estivesse evidente que ela só estava esperando uma desculpa para pular nos braços dele – nem ser empurrada de forma brusca por Usagi ou Minako. Era só Makoto sendo Makoto. A mesma Makoto que suspirava apaixonada, sonhava com um amor verdadeiro e que se sentia injustiçada - tanto nessa vida, como na outra - por não ter a chance de viver esse amor escrito no destido como Usagi ou Serenity tinha vivido. Ela, às vezes, até amaldiçoava a vida de servidão, talvez se ela fosse alguém normal, não teria que passar por tudo aquilo.

A garota tentou decifrar algo na expressão de Mitsuo que indicasse que ele havia ouvido e apenas pegou a cena do homem que olhava atentamente para cima, cenhos franzidos, olhos escuros e atentos, a boca um pouco contraída.

- Cabe a nós decidir. – O shitennou respondeu pegando uma Sailor corada e com os olhos quase pulando das órbitas.

_"__Calma, tudo está em calma. Deixe que o beijo dure, deixe que o tempo cure, deixe que a alma tenha a mesma idade que a idade do céu"_

Mitsuo sorriu e mudou-se para ficar de frente para ela. Mesmo alta, a guerreira do planeta do trovão ainda era mais baixa do que ele, e o general fazia sombra sobre a expressão assustada que ela lançava para ele. O coração batendo forte, as mãos suando, as malditas borboletas no estômago.

Qual tinha sido a última vez que ela havia sentido isso? Não nessa vida. Makoto insistia em procurar em outros garotos essa mesma sensação e sempre acabava os comparando a um ex-namorado que sequer existiu, pelo menos, não em sua vida como Makoto Kino.

- Me desculpe. – Por impulso, ele a puxou para um abraço, inspirando o cheiro floral de seus cabelos profundamente. – Eu não fui capaz de lhe proteger antes, nem de cuidar de você e eu quero fazer diferente, dessa vez... Dessa vez eu quero estar presente nos seus dias, Ju.

- Mako... – Solicitou enquanto levantava os braços para agarrar as vestes nas costas dele. – Apenas Mako.

- Mako... – Beijou o topo da cabeça avermelhada. – Me desculpe, por favor.

- Ainda dói... – Sussurrou contra o peito dele, sem se soltar, a garganta fechando-se em um nó.

_"__Não somos mais que um punhado de mar, uma piada de Deus, um capricho do sol no jardim do céu..."_

- Eu sei, dói em mim também. – A apertou ainda mais, com medo de que se a soltasse ela não voltaria mais.

Ansiou tanto por tê-la por perto. Mesmo antes de voltar a vida, quando era uma existência fria e sozinha de uma alma condenada por suas traições presa a uma pedra, ele desejava vê-la, pedir perdão, sentir sua presença doce e ver o verde amável dos seus olhos brilhar apenas pra ele e por ele.

Mesmo que não parecesse justo querer tê-la por lembranças de um passado distante, Mitsuo queria ao menos poder sentir-se perdoado.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Jupiter se separou minimamente para trocar um olhar sincero com ele, pela primeira vez depois de tudo. – Foi injustiça nossa julgá-los e é isso que dói...

Era doloroso pensar que eles sempre teriam que se machucar de alguma forma, fosse por erros do passados, pelos erros atuais. Parecia até que o destino tinha sempre um joguinho para rir daquele casal de infelizes que nunca poderiam encontrar o amor, ou poderiam?

Makoto viu, por um breve momento, um brilho acolhedor e até mesmo feliz e satisfeito nos olhos de Mitsuo. Aquilo esquentou seu peito como se Rei estivesse perto e tivesse acertado seu coração com uma flecha flamejante.

_"__Não damos pé entre tanto tic tac, entre tanto Big Bang somos um grão de sal no mar do céu"_

- Aconteceu há muito tempo, Mitsuo. Não é nada sobre o passado, sobre os milhares de anos de um erro ridículo. É sobre essa atitude defensiva! – As palavras começaram a sair como se engasgadas há muito tempo.

- Eu teria feito o mesmo pelo meu príncipe. – Foi compreensivo como nunca em sua vida. – Você só queria proteger a princesa.

- Ridículo. – Os olhos verdes deram uma volta completa. – Eu, as meninas, nós todas fomos capazes de perdoar pessoas que fizeram bem mais, basta ver a história de Galaxia... A verdade é que...

- Eu teria feito o mesmo. – Ergueu a mão e começou a enrolar uma das mechas de cabelo dela nos dedos. – Eu sei que vai soar ridículo como algo que o Mamoru diria, mas eu teria medo de me entregar a alguém que fez parte do que já passou e eu admito que ainda sinto um medo absurdo, afinal, pessoas mudam.

- Não importa, a essência é sempre a mesma. – O olhou com expectativa.

Mitsuo não conseguia simplesmente parar de admirar aquele olhar brilhante quando a afirmação da senshi saiu como se fosse um "bom dia". Arrastou a mão, que antes brincava com o cabelo ruivo, para a bochecha dela em um afago carinhoso e viu a pele do rosto corar ao seu toque. Realmente, a essência nunca mudaria. Jupiter ou Makoto, ela ainda era a mesma mulher forte, delicada e apaixonada que ele conhecera centenas de anos atrás.

- Eu só queria ter tempo para dizer que não me importo com nada do que aconteceu e que hoje, eu finalmente tive a chance de encontrar você sozinho sem estar sendo influenciada por ninguém! – Mordeu o lábio inferior e cravou as unhas na vestimenta dele. – O que eu quero dizer é só que mesmo que ainda tenha muita coisa para colocar no lugar, eu quero tentar...

Sailor Jupiter fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque dos dedos calejados em seu rosto como se esperasse por aquilo há muito tempo e, de fato, esperava. Inclinou o rosto para frente, ficou tão próxima a ele que a respiração do shitennou esquentava seus lábios.

Makoto não era tão fácil de ler como as estrelas, mas ele compreendeu o movimento em segundos, - que para senshi pareceram anos - cobrindo a boca dela com um beijo calmo, mas com mais significado do que qualquer outro. O gosto da boca dela misturou-se ao salgado das lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos de Makoto, eles se separaram mais uma vez, apenas o suficiente para que ele secasse o rastro molhado do rosto dela.

- Vai ser difícil no começo, eu sei. Não se sinta culpada, eu já tenho culpa o suficiente, você sabe disso. – Mitsuo segurava o rosto choroso dela entre as duas mãos. – Mas está tudo bem, as estrelas já disseram que só depende de nós... Agora nós temos muito tempo, Mako, eu também quero tentar.

- Tanto tempo para saber que dará tudo certo como as estrelas tem? – Soluçou, mas não mostrava qualquer sinal de tristeza.

- Até mais se você desejar. – Sorriu e a beijou novamente.

_"__Calma, tudo está em calma. Deixe que o beijo dure, deixe que o tempo cure, deixe que a alma tenha a mesma idade que a idade do céu"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Olá lindezas da minha vida, como estão vocês?_**

**_Eu tô com surtos de inspiração e, agora, tô achando que toda música que escuto dá fic. :v_**

**_Antes de mais nada, a música é "A Idade do Céu" do Paulinho Moska -q E mais uma coisa: **_só vou parar de fazer fics pra esse desafio quando conseguir escrever sobre todos os casais ShitennouxSenshi. E, pra terminar(só que não) o desafioSailor Moon Brazuca foi lançado pela maravilhosa da Pandora Imperatrix e consiste em pegar uma música nacional e escrever uma fic. em cima dela. :P_**_**

**_**_**_Essa foi um duplo desafio! Pq? Pq além de ser feita pro desafio Brazuca(mais uma vez) foi a minha primeira NephritexJupiter! _**_**_**

**_Caaara... Eu não consigo pegar a personalidade do Neph, nem da Ju! Droga! _****_Essa fic. teve, tipo, umas quatro versões e ficou super curta pq eu não queria me estender nas descrições pra não mostrar essa minha dificuldade em captar personalidades tão difíceis de trabalhar pra mim! _**

**_PFV, me perdoem por essa, prometo melhorar um dia! :P_**


End file.
